One Final Breath
by jezzagal619
Summary: This is how I would have loved evernight to end at the time that I wrote this read chapter 19 off evernight and you'll under stand what I wrote...
1. Chapter 1: That last breath

Hey too understand this fan-fiction read from the start of chapter 19 in hourglass or half way through page 272 if you really cant be stuffed! I hope you enjoy reading this I'm sorry about any waiting that may occur in the whole adding chapters process I'm currently completing chapter 3 and about to start on chapter four. I don't always have access to internet and am currently attending boarding school... any ways... Hope you enjoy!

Bianca's POV

To my astonishment Lucas replied with a shaky, "yes."

That one single word held so much power. One single word which had the power to change both our lives forever. With a heavy sigh I looked straight into Lucas' eyes. I just couldn't do that to him. Not now, not ever.

With another heavy sigh I said, "I can't. I'm Sorry!" My words sounded weak.

"I want to be with you forever, Bianca. Please." His last words where shaky. "I love you more than live itself." He continued. "I want you to change me. If that's what it takes for us to be together forever… I can do it."

I smiled up at him, as I placed my hand atop his. It took all my energy but it was worth it. "You really want this, don't you?" He closed his eyes and nodded slightly. I moved my shaky hand to cup his cheek but I couldn't do it, I just didn't have the energy.

He opened his eyes once again, and for a split second I saw what I thought was fear before it vanished. He moved around to the other side of the bed, and moved all our pillow's behind me so I could sit upright.

He removed his shirt, and then kissed my forehead. "Drink." He cooed.

It took longer than normal for my fangs to emerge. When I bit down on his shoulder blade the familiar taste off his warm blood entered my mouth. Then suddenly it changed taste. It became bitter and tasteless. After a short amount of time darkness descended sort of like a coma.

A flood of my most cherished memories descended upon me. My first kiss with Lucas in the wrought iron gazebo, at Evernight. The time we spent together at the top of the north tower. When Lucas and I first saw each other after I'd accidentally exposed him as a member of Black Cross… All those happy memories up until when Lucas gave me my coral bracelet.

Then another flood off memories descended. Those where not happy, the exact opposite. All the un-happy memories of the last few years.

The day my parents and most off the faculty at Evernight chased after Lucas hoping to kill him so he couldn't expose any of the secrets off evernight. The day of the fire in the Black Cross cell. The day Charity tricked Eduardo into thinking the vampires at evernight where going to attach the human students. All up until the day Charity's gang captured Lucas and I…


	2. Chapter 2: A shocking Surprise

Chapter 2: A shocking surprise.

Balthazar's POV:

I climbed out of my car faster than I thought possible. I rushed to the left side of the house where Lucas had said the basement would be located.

I knocked a few times with no answer. If I'd still had a heart I could imagine it beating a million beats per minute. I was about to smash the glass to gain entry when it occurred to me that I should try the handle… It was unlocked.

I breathed a sigh of relief… Then realized something could be terribly wrong. I pushed through the door and called out. "HELLO! LUCAS! BIANCA!" No matter how loud I yelled out to them… there was never a reply. I rounded so many shelves of wine… Then I found them.

The scene was a bloody mess. Lucas and Bianca where holding each other in their arm's. An embrace that would haunt my thoughts for the rest of my un-dead life. I suddenly realized that I only had but a few hours until dawn. I was also going to have two new blood crazed vampires on my hands if I didn't get blood before they woke I'd be their next meal.

I sat at the dining table with my head in my hands. Trying to think of a way to solve my current problem. I racked my brain for any possible solution, when it hit me!

I knew a place down town. A butcher's that sold animal blood as a side business. The owner never asked questions. I plucked my car keys from my front pocket.

I ran out the front and got into my car, and then started backing up the drive way as another arrived…


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home!

**Vic's POV:**

Randulf and I where in Tuscany, Italy's wine country. When I'd received an e-mail from Lucas not even two days ago. I'd told my parents that a good friend was in hospital on the brink of death. They'd brought us two airplane tickets to Philadelphia that day and we were on the plane the next.

After a very long flight back too the United State, we were back. My yellow convertable was parked in a secure parking gagarge under the airport. 'Randy' and I ran to my car bags in hand as we rushed as fast as we could back to my parents mansion.

As I pulled into the driveway I could see another car pulling out… _Was that Balthazar?_ _When did he get here? _I thought to myself. This was getting stranger and stranger.

"Balty? What's up? When did you get here?" I asked through his open window.

He looked up, a pained expression in his eyes. "Hey," He replied simply. "Randulf we have a situation. Can I talk to you?" Balthazar asked climbing out of his car, at the same time Randulf did.

They walked not to far away. I couldn't hear what they where talking about. I expected the worst.

After a few minutes they both walked back to the cars and stopped in font of me. I climbed out and asked, "What's going on?"

They both shared a look that said, 'should we?'

"Just tell me!" I persisted.

Randulf was the first of the two to talk. "Vic something terrible has happened..." He said putting it as lightly as he knew how.

I looked back and forth between the two.

"Umm…" Balthazar started. "We have a little situation… It's Bianca and Lucas..." He said.

I stepped back for a moment and muttered, "What do you mean? They're not dead are they?" My voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded foreign and shaky. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my 'cool'.

I stepped past them. To my surprise they both let me pass.

I smiled at my small victory for a small moment as I walked into the basement off my parent's house. It took me a moment to pass over the threshold, I stood by the door a few more moments before I walked in the direction I knew their make-shift apartment too be located. I cover my mouth in shock as I saw the scene unfold in front of me.

I saw Bianca and Lucas tangled up in each other. Blood all over the floors. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen. I had too close my eyes for a moment before I turned to face both Balthazar and Randulf. Their expressions where dim, I could see the sadness in their eyes it made me want too cry. I sighed for a moment and asked, "What should we do..?"

They shared another look...


	4. Chapter 4: shady dealings

**Spoiler alert! If you have not read Hourglass and/or Afterlife and do not wish for parts off the amazing books to be spoiled please do not read ahead!**

**And also sorry if this chapter is a little 'rough' I wrote it over night and hope you still enjoy it!**

**And I'm really sorry if it's too long just thought it would be interesting to write all this...**

Randulf's POV:

I looked over at my dear friend Vic and sighed, he was so young so naive. It made me sad to see him as he was... I looked at Balthazar as I knew he was about to talk to both of us.

"Hey, guys. I have an idea." Obviously killing them is out off the question—"

Vic cut him off, "Why would you even think it was on the table to start with?" He sounded mad.

I then cut in, "Gentlemen, if we are to get past this we must unite. We must not fight!" I was proud of myself for not sounding as if I were still in ye' olden days.

They both looked at me, I could see that Vic was now realising that I was right and sighed.

"Okay" They said in union.

I smiled at myself and my small victory.

Balthazar continued with what he was saying before, "as I was saying," He started, "I know that killing them before they awake is out off the question, so we need a good supply of animal blood to supplement their thirst when they awake. That's why I was about to say I know of a place down town."

I was surprised he did not want to destroy them; he must have known what new vampires where like when they'd been recently changed.

"What do you mean?" Vic asked, as I sighed.

"It's a butcher in the lower paid suburbs off town; they sell animal blood as a side business. They don't ask what you're using it for, and don't really care too much."

I smiled; maybe everything was going to be okay after all, Balthazar seemed to know what he was doing.

He cleared his throat as he continued, speaking mostly to me. "Randulf you and Vic should go now." He said as he pulled a small note pad and pen from his pocket and wrote the necessary details on the paper and handed it to me. I glanced at it as Balthazar continued this time speaking to Vic, "Do you have a GPS device in your car, Vic?" I roughly knew what he meant by GPS, Mr Yee had briefly gone over them in 'modern technology' a class run purely run to help the vampires at Evernight reconnect with modern technologies.

Vic looked up at Balthazar and sighed too himself, "Yeah man I do have one." He didn't look too happy to have been forced upon with this small mission, but did not fight it.

I sighed as I knew Balthazar was coming up with an excuse to get Vic away from this terrible scene. "We should go now Vic." Balthazar smiled at me as he handed an envelope to me with what appeared to be 100 dollar bills inside.

"The blood is very expensive," He explained.

Vic nodded in approval. I knew this mustn't have been easy for him to cope with.

He slowly walked with me towards the door to his parent's cellar.

Before I knew it we were in his car, doing our seatbelts up, not that it was necessary for me to do so.

He plugged the address into his GPS and pulled out off the driveway.

After about 45 minutes of driving through Philadelphia, we arrived at an old ran down looking butchers, and both climbed out off the car in union.

"Be careful in here Vic." I warned as lightly as I thought possible.

We stepped inside the old building. I could not smell anything, but knew it must have been bad as Vic covered his nose. The floors where what looked to be a brown colour, although back-in-the-day they must have been a lilac blue. I walked up to the counter and looked at the small piece of paper Balthazar had given me and asked the man at the counter for a man who went by the name off Ronnie.

He nodded and walked into a back room. He did not return although another man walked out. He was a tall man, with long black hair that was layered and flowed just below his shoulders. "What were you chasing bro?"

I looked a little confused I knew 'bro' meant brother but did not know why he would be calling me his brother. I replied nevertheless, "We were chasing thirty pints of any type of blood you had."

He smiled slowly, and nodded. "Sure." He replied, "Do you have money?" He asked.

I nodded pulling the envelope Balthazar had given me from my pocket and handing it over to the man I thought to be Ronnie. He counted the money and whistled. "You do realise this is $2000?"

"Yes." I lied.

He smiled as he walked into the back room and called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Vic and I waited not talking for about ten minutes before he returned with two big brown paper bags, "It was a pleasure doing business with you to gentlemen."

I nodded as we turned for the door. Vic was the first to get back to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat as he turned the ignition on and pulled out of there.

After another 45 minute drive we were back at Vic's house...


End file.
